


X-Ray Vision

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them <s>yet</s>; No money exchanged hands, nor is likely to do so <s>except in litigation</s>; no disrespect or harm meant.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Once again, <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"></a><b>siluria</b> cast her eyes over it; any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Danny don't want anyone to know they've done the dirty.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> **Author’s Notes:** Written for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/) as a reward for her August Rush contributions at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). Gala asked for _sweet, sexy McDanno with a little humor_ , so I hope it fulfils your request adequately! Sorry you had to wait so long. This fic ignores Catherine and Gabby and any other romantic leanings towards women that the boys may have had; it is also set before Season 3 ended, in case Kono's situation needs clarifying. This also fits in with the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** , having been started when 'X' was the letter of the week. ;-)

Danny stepped cautiously into the building, flicking a glance towards where Steve was currently parking his truck in the space beside Danny's car. He took a deep breath. _Relax. No one's going to notice_ , he told himself. There was no way anyone could know what he and Steve had been up to last night unless they gave it away themselves.

Having assured himself thus, Danny smiled at a couple of people he passed on his way upstairs to Five-0 Headquarters, and whistled lightly under his breath as he pushed the glass doors open.

"Oh hey, Danny," Kono called out from where she and Chin were bent over the computer table. "Where's Steve? We've got some interesting info on that drug-trafficker we've been tracking."

"Steve? Uh, I... I don't know. He's not here yet?" Danny asked, his heart thumping as he gave her a nervous smile and rounded the table to look at what the cousins were studying.

Chin narrowed his eyes, a small smile forming as he looked at Danny. "What's up; you two come undone?"

"Undone?" Danny looked at him in panic, wondering how on earth Chin had worked out so much already.

Chin's eyebrows creased and his smile faltered. "Yeah, undone; you know how you're usually attached at the hip-" He cut himself off and smiled past Danny. "Never mind; here he is. Hey Boss, Kono and I were just about to update Danny on some new info on that trafficker we're looking into." 

Danny managed to push the paranoia down, hoping the panic hadn't showed on his face. _Of course_ Chin was just talking about how they usually arrived together, and paired off for most of the casework, not how they'd lost themselves in each other's bodies last night. Jesus! He needed to stop imagining things and just get on with the job at hand.

Steve came closer, leaning over Danny's shoulder to look at the table screen as Chin flicked a couple of things around and started explaining what he and Kono had found out. Danny tried not to think about the heat of Steve's body behind him, or remember what had started from them being in similar positions last night. Steve seemed oblivious to his discomfit, asking pertinent questions to the intel Chin was explaining, but Danny could barely keep his focus where it was supposed to be.

Steve shifted back a couple of steps at last, pulling his phone out from his pocket and issuing orders, an incredibly sexy crease of concentration appearing across his brows. Danny blinked, trying to make himself look away and actually take in what Steve was saying before he found himself left in the dust and having everyone wonder what was going on with him.

"Danny's with me," Steve was saying, his frown creasing into a very fond-looking smile as he met Danny's eyes.

"I uh…" Danny started, his heart flipping before he realized Steve just meant on _this_ particular work-related excursion, rather than as a _boyfriend._

Christ, he _was_ losing it. One mind-blowing night with Commander Biceps and he was acting like a teenage cheerleader who'd just lost her cherry to the quarterback under the bleachers.

"Of course I am! Even if you do insist on driving, as always." It was a weak comeback for Danny, but he wasn't capable of more just now, and Steve was almost as bad with the _looks_. He threw daggers with his eyes in Steve's direction, hoping to dissuade the puppy-eyes before _they_ gave them away. 

Danny didn't dare ask where Chin and Kono were headed; he was supposed to have already heard that. Kono turned to give him a questioning look like she knew something was up as they all exited the building, but he just smiled at her brightly, and headed for the passenger side of the Camaro. 

~//~

Two hours later and they had finished playing 'good cop; bad cop' with the idiot they'd stumbled into at the home that was listed as belonging to the trafficker. No sign of the guy they were after, but one of his minions had been all packed up and ready to go, and would have been long gone had Steve's long legs and inimitable tackling style not stopped the guy from vaulting a wire fence and getting away. He'd had a suitcase with a false bottom with him, and had spent the last hour denying he knew anything about the interesting substance concealed therein.

"I swear Steve jumped the fence," Danny overheard Kono tell Chin as he headed back to the main room to get some pictures they wanted the minion to look at.

Danny stopped dead at the words, wondering what in hell was coming next. How had Kono worked that out?

Chin chuckled. "You know Steve; it wouldn't have mattered if that fence was ten feet high, if he was determined to catch the guy, he'd have found a way to get over it."

"Yeah," Kono agreed, a laugh in her own voice, "and you should have seen the guy's face when Steve finally let him up from the ground. I think he was expecting Superman or something!"

Danny let out the breath he was holding. Kono was only talking about this afternoon's chase, since she had been right behind Steve, while Chin was back at the house checking the stash they'd located in the shed in the backyard, and Danny had been circling around to try and cut their suspect off. Was everything going to sound like innuendo about his and Steve's liaison now?

Rolling his shoulders back, Danny started moving again, rounding the corner and heading into his office to find the photographs they had of their main suspect and a couple of his associates. He offered the cousins a nod as he passed them, but said nothing of what he'd heard. Thank Christ he hadn't just barged in, guns ablaze – nothing would have given them away faster.

They weren't saying anything so far partly because they didn't want Chin and Kono – not to mention everyone else they were likely to immediately inform – making a big fuss of how cute it was that the 'married couple' on the team had finally consummated the marriage after all this time. 

The other reason, and one that had remained unspoken, was that Danny wasn't sure how serious it was. They both had some thinking to do, and definitely needed to _talk_ about it. Not much of that had happened last night; they'd spent too long getting to know each other's bodies more intimately.

~//~

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Steve murmured later by the water cooler, out of Chin and Kono's hearing.

Danny flicked him a sideways look, frowning slightly, and sipped from his cup. "You want to do that?"

"Do what?" Steve looked confused, lifting his own paper cup and making a show of studying the contents like he wasn't sure of the quality, before he met Danny's eyes again.

Steve wasn't quite pulling off the nonchalance he was clearly aiming for, and Danny had to snort. He crumpled the cup he'd emptied and shook his head as he made for his office, aiming a cautious look out of the corner of his eye to where Kono was speaking in low tones on her cell and frowning in his direction.

Steve followed Danny into the office, ignoring Kono completely and coming to prop himself against the edge of Danny's desk. He crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Danny the glare of doom. "What's wrong with eating dinner together?"

"Nothing," Danny said, reaching for a pen and turning it around in his hands as he gazed past Steve and through the window to check whether Kono's attention was still on him. Thankfully, she had turned away and was gesturing casually with her free hand as she continued her phone conversation. Adam, at a guess; her posture had that kind of relaxed angle that spoke of private talks rather than serious police business. "I just… don't know if we were ready to go on a date in public."

Steve's eyebrows went from a frown to a surprised expression and he stumbled over the words he spat them so quickly, "It's not… not a date."

Danny tilted an eyebrow and bit at the inside of his lip. "So… last night was…" He twirled the pen in his fingers and lifted the other hand to turn it up in question.

"We… well, we were just… you know… what guys do."

Danny rolled his eyes and let out a low breath. "If you could be slightly more articulate, Steven, maybe we'd both learn exactly what it is that we have going here."

Steve uncrossed his arms and straightened up, avoiding Danny's eyes and turning to study the wall hangings like he'd never seen them before. "I just… I don't wanna… I thought we _agreed_ to keep this on the low-down."

Danny spread both hands and leaned back in amazement, sure his eyebrows were practically meeting his hairline. "You're the one who suggested dinner."

Steve spun back around, scrubbing a hand though his hair. He did look incredibly hot when he was discombobulated, Danny had to admit, and he couldn't help smiling at the discomfit evident in those incredible eyes.

"What are you grinning at?" 

"You," Danny laughed. "I thought I was having problems with this, but you are seriously worried, aren't you?"

"Worried? Hell, no," Steve bluffed, "I just didn't think you'd be comfortable with anything beyond a friendly dinner with a co-worker."

"Ah, but by saying that, you have just completely outed yourself, Steven. I said I wasn't sure if _we_ were ready for a date in public; _you_ immediately said it wasn't a date. I didn't say it like I had a problem with what we have going, did I? But you either assume I do have issues; either that, or you have issues yourself. No one is within listening distance and you can't even name it." 

"Now is not the time to talk about this, Danny." Steve gave Kono a glare, though she wasn't even looking in their direction.

"So, tonight at our 'friendly dinner' might be?" 

Danny tilted his brow questioningly, looking past where Steve stood stiffly. Chin had just come into the main office and was headed in their direction, looking serious. Danny straightened up in his chair, and Steve turned to see what he was looking at.

"Yeah," Steve muttered, and stalked to meet Chin halfway. "You got something, Chin?"

Chin nodded. "Got a very interesting link between the guy we just arrested and our trafficker's second-in-command."

Tonight's dinner plans were swept out of their minds as Kono joined them and they all listened to Chin's information.

~//~ 

By the end of that week, they'd broken the trafficking ring and arrested a whole group of people involved. The paperwork got tied up prettily enough by five that Friday, and a gathering to celebrate a case well closed was in order.

Steve invited them all to his favorite watering hole, and the four of them relaxed around a pool table, pairing off for a game in what seemed to be the expected way – cousins versus 'married couple' as Kono put it. Danny smiled uneasily at that, flicking Steve a questioning look, but Steve's expression clearly said 'I didn't tell them', and Danny had to believe that their recent change in relationship status was still not common knowledge.

And they hadn't managed to talk much about it since the other day – their dinner had turned into a take-out in HQ for all four of the team as they worked on plans for the next day's approach to the trafficker's den. Danny had felt mildly uncomfortable at finding out the man they'd arrested – Andrews – had once shared a prison cell with their main perp's second. Upon being confronted with that fact Andrews had reluctantly acknowledged that he had been, in prison terms, the second's 'bitch', which had apparently extended beyond prison life and into something of a romance. With a little encouragement in the form of leniency for him and his lover, Andrews had eventually divulged where most of the trafficking operations took place, and Five-0 was set to break things apart.

Now, with the trafficking case behind them, a few beers over an innocent game of pool seemed like the perfect relaxation technique, although Danny couldn't help eyeing Steve's ass as he leaned over the pool table to line up a shot and thinking how much he needed to hit that a second time. There certainly hadn't been time the last couple of days.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Kono whispered in Danny's ear, startling him from his dirty thoughts .

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Umm… how particularly do you mean today?" Danny's heart thumped; she couldn't possibly be referring to what Danny had been imagining.

She grinned at him like she'd read his mind. "Just thinking about how he spoke to that perp when he realized he was dealing with a love-match. I never thought he'd follow through on ensuring Andrews got to see his lover before they took him away."

"Steve has many fine qualities," Danny told her, trying not to let his eyes go back to one of them so nicely displayed in front of him. "One of which is keeping promises."

"He didn't have to, though. I mean, Andrews got what he's been promised in terms of the reduced charges, but his lover wasn't exactly being as co-operative as Andrews suggested he would be, so Steve could have let that one go…"

"Are you suggesting there's some other reason why Steve let them meet?"

Kono flicked a look at Steve, who had sunk another ball and was laughing with Chin on the other side of the table as he considered his next shot. "No, of course not. He's just… surprising, that's all."

Danny had to agree with that. He'd certainly been surprised the other night when Steve had made his move. They'd just been hanging out, watching a game and drinking a few beers, and then suddenly, Steve was kissing him. Danny couldn't even remember whether he'd asked first or just jumped – although knowing Steve there wouldn't have been any questions before the jump – but it had seemed so natural, almost… preordained, even. It had felt more _right_ than Danny would have believed; and the sex that followed had been just as easy, if somewhat frantic, once he'd decided to go with it. Of course, they'd followed up the fast and frantic with a much more relaxed version in the early hours of the next day.

Even now, remembering it made Danny smile more than any other relationship had managed to do since Rachel.

Danny was startled out of the memory by Steve handing him a cue, his face wreathed in a curious but engaging grin as he asked, "Where'd you just go?"

"Tell you later," Danny promised, all too aware of Kono squinting at him suspiciously as he grasped the cue and took his turn.

Several turns later and Kono dimpled sweetly at him after sinking the eight ball he'd so thoughtfully lined up for her just moments earlier.

"I swear that was a fluke," Danny maintained, afraid to look in Steve's direction. He knew he'd screwed up his shot, leaving things wide open for Kono to sink the last ball, but the expression on Steve's face just before Danny went to aim the cue had been a major distraction that he hadn't been able to shake. 

The look promised something so much better than pool, and Danny found himself unable to think of anything beyond getting Steve very naked very fast, and most importantly, very _soon_. He just hoped Chin and Kono hadn't picked up on the vibe.

"Oh, a fluke, was it?" Chin laughed. "I'd say it was our superior skills, or else…"

"Or else what?" Danny snorted.

"Or else you were thinking of something else altogether," Kono suggested.

Danny shook his head, blustering. "What else would I be thinking of?"

"Got somewhere else to be, maybe?" Chin positively leered at him and then turned to waggle his eyebrows in Steve's direction.

Danny's heart started thumping and he shook his head again, finally managing a look in Steve's direction to see how he was reacting to this.

Steve's eyebrows were raised, but he was giving nothing away.

"Yeah, I think you got something there, cuz." Kono giggled, and then took a gulp of her beer. "You got _plans_ for later, Danny? Plans of a more intimate nature, perhaps?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Danny offered a shrug in Steve's direction, hoping it seemed casual enough to put them off the track.

"Yeah, Danny, why don't you tell us what else you might be thinking of?" Steve asked, the traitorous villain. Just because they weren't teasing him didn't mean he should join in; if Kono and Chin realized what had happened between them he might not be so immune to this kind of thing.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you," Danny said, knowing this could take the focus off him, even if it was still playing with fire just a little.

"What?" Steve's grin rapidly disappeared.

Kono and Chin both looked at him and laughed. 

"You got a hot date too, boss?" Kono had to ask.

"For your information, I was planning to go home and watch a movie till I fell asleep," Steve told her, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. He flicked Danny a 'thank you very much' look and offered her a tight smile. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kono pointed to herself for emphasis. "My boyfriend is not currently in town, so I'll be heading home to sleep – alone – thank you very much."

Chin shook his head. "You guys have no idea how easy you are."

"Easy?" Danny repeated, sure Chin was going to tell them exactly what he'd been thinking earlier.

"Ah, forget it." Chin waved a hand. "Come on, cuz. I promised Adam I'd make sure these two didn't get you too wasted if we wrapped up this case while he was away. Since he's due back tomorrow, the last thing he needs is for you to be too hungover to drive to the airport. Let's get you home now before these two start telling us what they're _really_ going to do when they leave here."

Danny opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, unsure how to take the last sentence.

Kono giggled and offered them a finger-wave as Chin directed her towards the door, leaving Steve and Danny staring after them nervously.

"I didn't tell them - I swear!" Steve said, turning to Danny as soon as the cousins were out of eyesight.

"Me neither," Danny assured him. "You think they guessed?"

Steve looked where the cousins had disappeared for a second, wordlessly. He licked his lips, moving closer to Danny. "Nah," he said, but he didn't sound completely convinced.

~//~ 

"Maybe we should tell them," Steve murmured against Danny's sternum where he was softly kissing the skin.

"Do not talk about that right… uh… now," Danny managed, rubbing hands through Steve's incredibly soft hair. "I don't want to be thinking about them while you…" he trailed off as Steve's kisses moved wetly down his body and closer to where Danny hoped he was heading.

Steve looked back up at him with sultry eyes, hands at Danny's hips. His thumbs rubbed over the bones, sending a shock of need right through Danny. "You want something?" Steve grinned.

Danny blinked down at him, fingertips still massaging at Steve's skull. If Steve were a cat, he'd be purring about now, Danny decided. "You're going to kill me if you keep this up."

Steve's tongue danced in the hairs on Danny's abdomen, mere inches from where the head of his cock pulsed with want. "You're always saying that. I don't think anyone ever died from this." The smile on his face was too smug by far.

Danny just shook his head. He was pretty sure he could come up with statistics on people who'd died having sex, but he wasn't about to be distracted from getting what he _needed_ right now.

"Please… is that what you want to hear?"

"It'll do," Steve smirked, and keeping his eyes on Danny's face, slowly shifted low enough to engulf the head of Danny's dick in his warm mouth.

"Oh… God… yes…" Danny breathed as Steve began to move in earnest, sending ripples of pleasure through Danny's entire body. No one had made him feel quite so lost in sensation like Steve did, and Danny could only wonder that they'd waited so long to do this together.

Steve sucked like a pro, it had to be said, and it didn't take long before Danny was scrabbling at the hair he'd so lovingly stroked only minutes earlier, warning Steve in half-gasped nonsense words. But Steve's eyes sparkled to tell him he knew exactly what he was doing, his fingers gripping Danny's hips more firmly as Danny tried to hold back and failed.

"Jesus, God, your… your mouth," Danny let out seconds after his come flooded down Steve's throat, and Steve slowly licked his way off, like he enjoyed the taste. "I should… I should…"

"Let me fuck you?" Steve finished for him, surging upwards and attacking Danny's mouth with his own.

Danny could taste the bitterness of his own come on Steve's tongue, but he didn't care, desperate as he was to keep kissing him. It was Steve that drew back first, rocking his hardness into Danny's body as he reached for the drawer and supplies. 

"It's okay, isn't it?" Steve asked, the worry in his eyes making Danny grin.

"I wouldn't do this for just anyone, so you know," Danny teased, boneless against the pillows as he watched Steve rip into a condom package.

"I know, and believe me, I appreciate it," Steve told him, his eyes solemn.

Danny laughed and reached to help get the condom over Steve's cock before the guy lost it and said anything even more ridiculous. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Despite his obvious need, Steve hesitated, reaching a hand to cup Danny's cheek as he studied his face like Danny was doing him the biggest favor. "I do. You have no idea how long I hoped for this."

For some reason he didn't understand, Danny couldn't mock Steve's seriousness. He reached a hand up to where Steve's still touched his face and squeezed it lightly. "Me too, babe, me too."

When Steve continued looking at him like Danny was the answer to all his prayers, Danny withdrew his resolve not to make fun of him. "You going to do this, or would you rather spend the next half hour explaining how tactical maneuvers can overcome caution in the right situation?"

"What?" Steve looked lost.

"Fuck me, you idiot."

Steve actually blushed, dropping his eyes away from the open admiration of Danny's face at last, and in the process allowing Danny to admire – once again – the incredible length of his eyelashes. After a moment, he smiled back at Danny, and then seemed to realize how desperately he'd wanted to get inside Danny only minutes earlier.

"It's okay," Danny whispered as Steve lubed up his fingers and slid them down between Danny's ass cheeks, though he wasn't sure why he was the one reassuring Steve, considering their positions.

Danny was nervous; they hadn't done this before – _he_ hadn't done this before – but it seemed like time. He felt ready, and he was more than sure that Steve was.

Steve's brow furrowed in concentration as his thick finger found its way past the ring of muscle that Danny had previously never considered would be breached by any man other than a doctor. Danny took a breath at the unusual feeling, letting it out again slowly as Steve flicked a questioning glance in his direction.

"It's good." He nodded. "Keep going. Oh…" Suddenly, the tentative movements Steve was making felt _incredible_. "Keep… keep doing _that_!"

Steve's grin widened, and he obliged, massaging what had to be Danny's prostate, if he remembered correctly – not that he cared what the fuck it was called as long as Steve kept doing what he was doing. And oh… if Danny's cock wasn't rising to the occasion, despite how recently he'd come.

"Jesus, Danny…" Steve sounded breathless, his eyes rising to meet Danny's in surprise. "Please, can I?"

"God, yes!" It was all Danny could do to get the words out, and then Steve was pushing the blunt head of his dick against Danny's hole, the width of it making him hiss as it moved insistently inward.

"Shit, Danny, I'm sorry," Steve grunted, stopping.

"Don't, don't, don't…"

"I can pull out," Steve said, looking worried.

"No, no, not… just… keep moving!" Danny gulped, grabbing at Steve before he could follow through on his offer to withdraw.

"You sure?" Steve was trembling as he held deliberately still, and despite the sense of urgency Danny was feeling, he had to take a moment to admire Steve's self-restraint. If he'd been in Steve's position, he doubted he'd have been able to hold back.

"Fuck, Steve… just do it!" Danny tried to draw him further inside, unsure how anyone could fail to understand how much he wanted this.

And then Steve got with the program – and how! Suddenly, his hips were pistoning and he was gripping one of Danny's shoulders hard as he held himself up with the other arm, his face over Danny's as they gazed in total amazement into each other's eyes.

"Oh God…" was all Danny could manage.

Of course Steve was as incredible at this as he was with everything else –whatever he was doing was hitting Danny _exactly_ where he needed, and his second orgasm was rapidly building into what felt like the highest wave of pleasure Danny could ever recall happening so soon after the first.

Steve's rhythm became irregular at almost precisely the same moment as Danny finally crashed into climax – without so much as a single finger being anywhere near his cock – and Danny couldn't tell who was making the stunned noises of bliss he was hearing as he bucked wildly underneath Steve.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Danny was suddenly aware, past the thumping of his own heart, of the words Steve was murmuring.

Slowly, their rocking eased until Steve's heart was thudding against Danny's and they joined lips in a sated, sloppy kiss, still joined at the groin. Danny tightened his muscles around Steve's cock, shocking an erotic groan from the man that Danny swallowed.

"Fuck," Steve muttered, making to pull away, but Danny held on tight, not wanting him to leave despite the stretch he was rapidly becoming aware of.

"Stay. Just for a moment, babe?" Danny whispered, kissing softly at the stubble on Steve's cheek. He was rewarded with a shiver of pleasure and Steve relaxing back onto him. "That was incredible. You're incredible."

"So are you," Steve replied, lifting up enough to look into his eyes with the most amazing expression Danny had ever seen on his always expressive face. "I…"

Then Steve looked away, shifting off properly this time, causing Danny another hiss as his cock left Danny's body.

"Sorry," Steve offered, looking back from the side of the bed with what looked like fear now. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Danny could only smile at him, half-lifting a hand but then dropping it back when he felt too boneless to make it do anything. "No, just the opposite."

That shy look was back again, and Steve stood up, stumbling slightly in his quest to rid himself of the condom. So it wasn't only Danny who'd used up all his energy. And what was the look about?

"Steve?" 

"Huh?" Steve looked back from the door to the bathroom. "Just let me get a cloth, babe?"

Danny nodded as Steve disappeared for a moment. He could hear water running, and then Steve was back, sitting next to him and wiping at the stickiness on his belly with a warm washcloth, his eyes demurely on his hand as he wiped.

"You okay, babe?" Danny asked as Steve finished up and tossed the damp cloth back through the bathroom doorway from where he sat. "C'mere?"

It was like Steve was afraid to meet his eyes. He murmured something that sounded like 'really good' and then snuggled into Danny, resting his ear against Danny's chest and wrapping arms around him.

Danny wasn't sure what to make of the uncharacteristic behavior but he figured that whatever was going on inside Steve's head couldn't be bad, or he wouldn't be clinging exactly how Danny wanted him to be, nor would Steve be feeling so relaxed against him.

That was Danny's last thought as the strong beat of Steve's heart lulled him into sleep.

~//~ 

There was a call for Steve the next morning before Danny was even awake properly, though Steve sat up in bed instantly, looking focused and alert.

"We'll be right there," Steve signed off, offering Danny a serious look as he flipped the sheet back and climbed out of bed. "There's a body we need to look at off the Kamehameha Highway. Get your clothes on, Danny."

A part of Danny was disappointed that Steve could go so quickly from wrapped around him in sleep to serious Five-0 business mode, but he knew that it was necessary in the circumstances. It was also disappointing to have a case come up when it would have been a good time to talk properly, but that would have to wait now. "Sure. We got time for a shower?"

"Make it quick," Steve said, already pulling his cargoes on.

~//~

Chin and Kono were already at the scene when they arrived, and Steve pulled the Camaro in, giving Danny a brief intense look that made Danny's heart flip, and then reverting to business as soon as he emerged from the car.

"What have we got?"

And with that, the team got to work, doing what they were good at, and Danny barely had a chance to consider anything else for the next twenty-six hours as they were swept up in the investigation. 

~//~

"Hey."

Danny was in his office, typing up the report on the murder case they'd managed to wrap early that morning. He looked up, smiling easily despite his weariness. "Hey yourself."

"How're you doing?" Steve said softly, coming into the room properly and offering Danny a doe-eyed smile.

Danny swallowed; the look Steve sported was even fonder than he usually offered Danny, and it made Danny feel weak. What was happening between them?

"Boss, Kono and I are-" Chin stopped dead in the door, his eyes shifting from Steve to Danny and back again like he couldn't quite decide what he was seeing. "That is… Kono and I are about to head out, if you… uh… don't need us for anything else, so maybe we'll just go…" He backed up, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb.

Steve opened and shut his mouth a couple of times and then just stood there. 

Danny cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm almost done too. You guys got to be somewhere? We could have a team lunch?"

Kono appeared at Chin's shoulder as Danny spoke. She nodded at Chin, and then frowned, turning towards Danny. "You sure you don't want to just…"

"Just what?" Steve asked, folding his arms across his chest and throwing a frown of his own at Danny.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, and there were a lot of odd expressions aimed around the room.

"Jeez, you guys…" Kono started, but Chin put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Cuz…"

"No, Chin, it's time we got this in the open." She smiled cautiously first at Steve and then Danny. "We know."

"Know what?" Steve tried, but Danny shook his head.

"Babe, the game's up. What, do you two have X-Ray vision or something? How long have you known?"

Chin let out a guilty laugh. "We were suspicious when you came in to HQ separately on Tuesday."

"You do that so rarely, and you were both acting so funny," Kono added.

"But…" Steve and Danny exchanged a confused look.

"And Danny was wearing the same clothes yesterday morning that he'd been wearing Friday," Kono went on, "There was also the way Steve treated Andrews and his boyfriend. And the deflecting the other day when we were playing pool. Then there was the way you were looking at each other after we arrested that guy this morning…"

"And just now," Chin concluded with a slightly embarrassed expression.

Steve dropped his eyes to study his feet, and for a minute Danny thought he was going to deny everything, but then he looked back up, offered Danny a tight smile and nodded. "I don't want this to be an issue. Danny and I… we haven't even talked about it properly, but I… I just want you both to know that it doesn't mean we can't do our job the same way we always have."

"We know that," Kono told him, "This last week has proved that well enough."

Chin nodded in agreement, exchanging a brief look with Kono. "We don't have a problem with it. It's not really any of our business what your relationship is outside of work, although…"

"Although what?" Steve asked, a scowl beginning to form.

Danny hated seeing that on Steve's face, and instinctively took a step towards him like he could somehow alter it.

Kono laughed lightly. "Ease up, Boss. All Chin wanted to say was, now it's not such a secret you can stop acting like you don't want to fuck each other's brains out the second you're alone."

"Kono!" Steve let out, his face pinking up delightfully.

"What? You know you do. And let me say something else while we're admitting things and before you tell me to shut up."

"Think I might tell you to shut up before you say any more," Danny muttered, nervous of what she was about to say.

"Just don't take too long to have that talk together, because if we've figured it out, it isn't going to take anyone else much longer. Not that there should be much to talk about – it's obvious how you both feel." Kono offered them a wide grin to go with the words.

Chin touched Kono's arm and offered them a smile too. "She's right. And this is where we leave you to it. Let us know when we need to start planning the engagement party." They were out the door and gone before either Danny or Steve could respond to that.

"Well, babe," Danny started, moving to stand in front of Steve. "That went pretty well. You think… uh, there's much to say to each other about all that?"

Steve still looked faintly embarrassed, but he managed a smile. He put up a hand and gripped Danny's neck lightly. "It was never this easy in the Navy, so forgive me if it takes me a while to get used to the idea."

"You think it's any easier in the Police? Not that I ever…"

Steve looked away again, though his hand stayed warmly on Danny's neck. "I figured."

"I want it, though. With you, I mean."

The surprised look in Steve's eyes as he met Danny's once more could not have been more genuine. Despite everything, Steve was still insecure enough to believe Danny might not actually want this. "You do? I was… I didn't think…"

"And it's been obvious to me since Friday night that you want it too, so…" Danny hesitated, swallowing carefully before he went on. "I think we should tell Grace, and Rachel and Mary and anyone else you want to tell. If you're ready, that is."

Steve looked overcome now, and Danny wondered if he'd pushed too hard for a second, but then Steve was pulling him closer by the hand still touching Danny's neck, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Yes," Steve murmured between kisses.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve in return, pulling him closer and kissing him back like it was the only thing he truly wanted, besides having Grace, in his life.

And it was.

~//~

END


End file.
